


Make a wish

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Cas's brithday, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Making a wish, Pining Castiel, Shooting Stars, camping trip, wishes coming ture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Based on the prompt  "Make a wish  "AU  - It's Cas birthday  and he  only has one wish . Can Dean make it come true?





	Make a wish

"Do  we really have to go on stupid camping trip  ?"  Cas mumbled in between  his breath . His older brother  Gabriel unfortunately  heard  and spun around to face him.

       " I though you be more excited " Gab said with his usual smirk  on his face.  " if it means you're going to be able to hang out with Dean more " he replied

  "Wait I am sorry  not hang out with him ..  Just stare him  when he not looking and pine after the guy you have had a major crush on for 3 years. " Gab said .  
 "Whatever " Cas replied   not able to deny all that Gabriel  had just said because it was painfully true.  Since his freshman year in high school  when he first met Dean  his feeling's for him  had been steadily growing ever since.

 At first it was pretty to hide his feelings because  a guy like Dean had to be straight  right ?  Cas didn't want to make him uncomfortable  so he didn't say anything at first about his preference  of a date.  
  But then in their sophomore year that changed when Dean started dating a new  kid  benny .  It kind of nailed in the fact that  it wasn't the fact Cas was a guy   it was just  Cas himself.. Dean would never like him.  As anything more than  a friend 

    So Cas settled himself to just admiring from a distance . Be his friend and nothing more.  He could handle that  more than the pain of the rejection that was surely to come  if Cas said anything.   
    Now it was summer of their senior year and Cas 's birthday weekend and Gabriel  had  the wonderful idea  to go camping since  they only a  couple more weeks left of summer break .

    As an extra surprise Gab had invited  Dean and his brother Sam along so it was going to be 4 of them  for the next 48 hours in the woods .  This was going to be just great  . Cas thought   
 ****************************************************

  After a two hour drive up to the local camping site  Cas was plenty ready to escape the car. Because it was his birthday everyone had decided that he would ride up front right next to Dean .  
  It had been both sweet and hard at the same time.  He took in and memorize every look that dean sent his away or every laugh he would get out of him. Made his heart swell  a little more ,

  How was he going to handle a whole 2 days with Dean and remain  sane.  First thing first  was to  get out of the car and get some space between them.   
 He was the first to scramble out of the car as soon Dean put it into  park.  The warm fresh air helped calm him down ..

  " You ok Cas ?" Dean  asked walking up to him  concern all over his face. "You weren't feeling sick and didn't say anything  " he asked   
 Cas shook his head  "No I am ok just kind of  going stir crazy from sitting in the car so long  " he replied.

    "Well I am sure unloading all this stuff and setting everything up will released some of that pent up energy  " Gabe cut as he walked up a small cooler in his arms .  
  " Of course if the other kind of pent of energy  that we are talking about you.. "  Cas grab the cooler from his brother before he could finish the sentence ..  
 "  You and Sam go grab the tents  " he said turning away quickly .

Cas seriously hope that  Gab could keep his mouth closed this weekend.  He sigh and put down the cooler once he reach the campsite  .  
    It was right up near the lake and he stood staring out at the view.  So lost in thought he didn't realize Dean had come up to stand beside him. 

  " Nice view "Dean said finally after a few minutes and Cas glanced over at him  only to find he was doing the same thing.   
 His heart  flip flop in his chest as he tried to think of something to say  . But Gabriel and Sam coming up with arm full of tents  provided a distraction  thankfully .   
    But as Cas turned away to help start setting up the tents   he still could feel Dean's heavy gaze on  him.

**********************************************  
  Everything was set up and settled within an hour and for the rest of the afternoon  it was spent fishing for that night's dinner.  
 " I have never had any luck when it comes to fishing " Cas  said as he struggled to bait his hook.  " Here let me help  " Dean scooted over next to Cas and took the bait and hook and quickly baited the line 

  " Show off  "Cas said with a quick grin. Getting one in return from Dean " It 's all talent. " he replied  .  Sam laughed on the other side of Dean "  Don't lie just to impress Cas Dean " he said

"Shut it Sam "  Dean said as he  baited his hook and cast it out into the lake  . Cas  did the same trying to hide the smile  that was on his face. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean settled the pole in between his legs and then leaned back on his arms tilting his head up to catch the sun on his face  eyes closed.

  He knew he was staring  but he couldn't help it.  When he finally was able to pull away he noticed Gabriel ginning and giving him a know it all look.  Cas only shook his head   and looked back at the water  
 A little while  later and  6 fish  caught  . Gabriel offered to start cooking them up for supper.

 " I didn't know you could cook " Dean commented.. Gabriel grinned  " there is many things you don't know about me" he said with a wink.. Cas just shook his head as he settled into a lawn chair ..  
 " it better off if he doesn't know " he replied " I am already scared for life. " Cas said earning a  laugh from Dean .  Gabriel  just smirk  

" Well what about you baby brother  I am sure there  are things  that we don't know about you "  Care to spill any secrets "

    Cas closed his eyes and wonder not for the first time how he could be related to  Gabriel , " No secrets  I am pretty much an open book "  he said as he open his eyes  .

 He glanced at Dean who was giving him an odd sort of look that Cas couldn't figure out  .  Sam  saying something to make Gabriel laugh broke his  gaze and he looked back out onto the lake.  Hoping that his secret would remain a secret  before this weekend is over.

    ***********************************************  
    Dinner was done and  the sun had set  and between the  four of them they managed to get a decent fire started .  Now they were all settled around  roasting marshmallows and  drinking beer that Dean had snuck into his bags.

    " I could get use to this  "Dean said on a sigh as he sip his beer and leaned back on his hands to look up at the night sky.  Cas felt Dean's hand brush up against  his on the ground  
  He resisted the urge to move it  cause that would bring Dean's attention  solely back on him. As it was he had noticed Dean  stealing glances at  him all throughout the day  .  He wasn't sure what to make of it and was too afraid to asked about it .

    The night was growing later and the four of them fell silent  . To Cas it was nice  just to sit and listen to the sounds of the forest behind them.  But after awhile  Sam finally spoke up  

" I guess I am going to turn In  " he said as he stood up stretching.  "You coming to bed Dean  ?" he asked    " I will in a little bit  "Dean replied as he finish up his  3rd beer.

    Cas glanced over at Gabriel  who out of the blue winked at him with a smirk on his face. He stood  up with a yawn " I guess I should turn in too "  he replied . All Cas could do was just glare at his brother.

    " you going  to turn in too?" Dean asked  Cas turned his attention to Dean  his heart racing in his chest..  How many chances would he get to be alone  like this with Dean . 

    " No I think I will sit up for a little while longer  " he replied earning  a grin from Dean.   " good " he said

 Cas watched as he laid back on his  back hands pillowing his head.   " lay down  "Dean said "What.. Why  ?" Cas asked heart double timing it in his chest. 

    " You can see the stars better this way  " he said.  " Oh  " Cas said as he laid back next to Dean and stare  up at the sky

  "Wow  it is really beautiful  " he comment . The sky was filled with  thousands of stars not a cloud in sight.   "Yeah it not a sight  you see every day that for sure  "Dean replied 

     They laid in silence  for a couple minutes each lost in their own though. Cas was thinking this was turning out to be a pretty memorable  birthday .  
  "  Is this been a good birthday so far  ?" Dean asked  and Cas turned his head to look at Dean who was  looking at him. 

    Cas just smiled  "yeah  it has .. I was just thinking  how nice it been  " Not have to worry about school or my parents  or siblings  " he said .

    Dean nodded  both of them returned to look up at the sky.  That when they saw it  a  shooting star .   " Make a wish  " Dean said suddenly .. " Close you eyes and  wish for something " he said 

    Cas closed his eyes and wish .. For the one thing he knew he would never have.  He started to open them back up  when Dean spoke again this time in a lower voice  and  it was right next to his ear like he had scooted closer to Cas

  "Keep your eyes closed  " he said " ok  but why  ?" Cas asked  in the same hushed tone  but kept his eyes closed  . 

  " what did you wish for  ?" Dean asked  Cas couldn't help but  smile   keeping his eyes closed  . " if I tell you  then it won't come true  " he replied . He heard Dean chuckle it was warm and low closed  . 

  " Can I show you what I would have wished for  " he said softly  Cas nodded  his heart beating so loud in his ears.   Cas waited and for  a minute nothing  happen but then suddenly   he felt a pair  of soft and warm lips  on hip . 

 Cas froze for a second  as he tried to  figure out if this was happening.  But he quickly got  with the program and warmed up to  the kiss.  It was everything that Cas imagined  it would be.  
  He couldn't believe that this was happening. Dean scooted closer Deepening  the kiss.   One hand laying on Cas's chest . A warmth began to spread  throughout his  body. 

    Finally the kissed ended and Dean  pulled back slightly. Cas finally open his eyes slowly  to find himself staring up at Dean.  He tried to figure out what to say ..  
 "What are you thinking ?"  Dean asked  Cas smiled softly " that my wish was granted " he said  Dean's grin got bigger and then  his  mouth was back on Cas's   
 " Mine too" he replied in between kisses.


End file.
